


Trip dies

by eigo130



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip dies. Very short, simple, and nothing else happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip dies

Trip honestly did not expect a blow to come from behind him. His vision shook when the pipe collided with the back of his head, and he almost fell forward. The only reason he was on the floor a few seconds later was because some guy kicked the back of his knees, and from there it was basically over.  
Trip never knew how not having Virus back him up felt like, and now he knew. It was god damn painful. There was at least five of them, which in a normal fight would have been a bit unfair but could be handled. But this was not normal. Virus was out of the picture. Flesh and bones are no match for 1 ton of metal on wheels going 60 miles an hour.   
Virus was gone… well it was not like the two were always together, but little by little the loss was felt. Especially now.  
Some punks that they have fought in the past braved themselves for revenge at some fortunate timing. They were winning.  
Trip was tasting the soles of boots and iron, and his body felt sore after getting punched and kicked multiple times. Darn, he was faring well earlier, if only someone was helping him and saw the guy coming from behind and-  
Man they were really aggressive. No mercy whatsoever. Trip couldn’t even fake a beg for them to stop, his abdomen was aching and whatever pitiful laughter he could have given to himself made him hurt more.   
Ah, someone was coming down to his level. The man was saying something, about revenge and how he finally got to do ‘this’ whatever that meant. Trip couldn’t even ask now because the man had a firm grip on his neck and was pushing down.   
He was being choked. He was too weak to even bring his arms up and pull the guy away. Blood was pooling in the back of his throat as well. A gurgling noise bubbled out from his mouth and he heard the far away sound of men laughing. This was certainly amusing wasn’t it? Even he did not predict an outcome like this. Maybe at a different time, he would join them and laugh along. But not now, he had a headache and he felt his chest tighten and god he felt awful. Expected of someone who may die, he guessed.   
At some point his gaping mouth stilled and it felt like his head was about to burst. Virus, Trip thought to himself, I guess we won’t be separated for long, right?


End file.
